La folie des Targaryen
by starck29
Summary: Et si Lyanna avait quitté la Tour de la Joie avant la fin de la Rébellion de Robert ? Qu'arriverait-il à Westeros et à Essos si jamais Jon Snow était Ageon Targaryen, prince légitime et conscient de ces origines ?
1. Déchéance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Début d'une nouvelle fic aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Déchéance**

La reine Lyanna Targaryen, née Stark, contemplait le typhon qui se déchaînait tout autour de l'île, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, la reine Rhaella Targaryen donnait naissance à son troisième enfant. La tempête soufflait fort, empêchant la flotte de Stannis Baratheon, tout juste libérée de la longue défense d'Accalmie, d'accoster et d'attaquer la forteresse. Les hurlements de la reine-mère lui faisaient mal au coeur, elle avait été comme une seconde mère pour elle.

\- Ma reine, l'interpella l'un des membres de la garde royale

\- Que se passe-t-il Ser Arthur ?

Ser Arthur Dayne était l'un des membres de la Garde Royale qui avait été chargé de sa sécurité par Rhaegar, avant qu'il … avant qu'il ne soit tué par Robert Baratheon. C'était le guerrier le plus aguerri que connaissait la Stark, rivalisant avec Ser Barristan et Ser Jaime, en plus d'être un exemple de chevalerie.

\- Il y a ici un visiteur qui souhaiterait vous parler.

Un homme s'avança, chauve, gras et portant de longs vêtements : Varys l'Araignée, le maître des chuchoteurs du roi fou. Il avait le visage inexpressif, comme à son habitude, mais ces yeux reflétaient une infinie tristesse. Il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans.

\- Le roi est mort, annonça-t-il abruptement, tué par Ser Jaime Lannister. Et Port-Réal a été saccagée. Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver, elle seule en a réchappé. Vous devez fuir ma reine, dès que la tempête ce sera calmée les forces de Stannis prendront d'assaut cette forteresse.

\- Où sont la reine Elia et le jeune prince ? Ou est Ser Barristan ?

\- Ser Barristan a ployé le genoux devant Robert Baratheon, il est le nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes désormais. Quand à la reine Elia … elle et son fils ont été massacrés et violés par La Montagne.

C'était impossible … pas elle, pas Elia. Elle qui l'avait accueillie au sein de la famille royale, alors qu'elle était une intruse. Ça avait été la première … Comprenant soudainement qui était l'enfant endormie dans les bras de l'eunuque, Lyanna pâlit d'effroi.

\- Rhaenys ? demanda-t-elle

\- Prenez-là avec vous ma reine, et fuyez.

\- Je ne suis pas la reine, Lord Varys.

\- Je ne suis pas un Lord, Lady Stark, et j'ai bien peur que la reine Rhaella ne survive pas à cet accouchement.

\- Avec quels navires ?

\- Prenez ceux des maisons Velaryon et Celtigar, ce sont les seuls à vous être encore fidèles.

Le lendemain matin, la princesse Daenerys était née et comme l'avait prédit Varys, la reine était morte. Lyanna s'apprêtait à embarquer pour la cité libre de Pentos, là où résidait le marchand et riche homme d'affaires Illyrio Mopatis. À ses côtés se trouvait ser Arthur Dayne, ser Gerold Hightower, ser Oswell Whent. Ils étaient les trois seuls membres de la garde royale à lui être encore fidèle. Lewyn Martel et Jonothor Darry étaient morts lors de la bataille du trident, et concernant Ser Barristan et le Régicide … À ses côtés se trouvait également Lord Jon Connington, la précédente main du roi d'Aerys II.

\- Je reviendrais, Lord Varys. Un jour, les Targaryen reprendront ce qui leur revient de plein droit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ma reine, et je vous attendrait. Partez, maintenant.

Elle monta sur le bateau qui allait les emmener de l'autre côté du détroit. Par mesure de sécurité, elle voyageait uniquement avec Ser Arthur, Aegon et Rhaenys. Les deux enfants de la défunte Rhaella se trouvaient sur l'autre bateau, avec les deux derniers membres de la garde royale et Lord Jon Connington. Un nouveau périple les attendait.


	2. En exil

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !

RàR : Lassa : Je te rassure je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais pour m'y retrouver là-dedans. Et pour le retour de Lyanna, on verra quand ça arrivera. Le soucis étant que si elle arrive avant la mort de Ned, ça fera un sacré bordel politique et que si elle arrive avant les noces pourpres ce sera une situation similaire à la saison 7. Bref, on verra quand ça arrivera ^^

**Chapitre 2 : En exil**

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis leur fuite de Peyredragon. Depuis lors, Lyanna s'était surtout concentrée sur l'éducation des petits dragons. L'aîné, Viserys, était maintenant âgé de treize ans. Il était devenu avec l'âge impulsif, orgueilleux et colérique. Tout l'inverse d'Aegon, son propre fils. Il avait du haut de ces cinq ans un caractère calme et sage. Il idolâtrait son père, le défunt prince Rhaegar, dont Lyanna ne cessait, à sa demande, de lui compter les histoires à son sujet. Il était également très proche de sa tante, Daenerys, qui avait le même âge que lui. La petite avait un caractère soumis en apparence, notamment envers son grand frère, mais Lyanna voyait beaucoup de colère en elle. Et, à moins que l'aîné des dragons ne change de comportement, un jour elle exploserait. La quatrième dragonne, et probablement la plus féroce des quatre, était Rhaenys. Elle était intrépide et impétueuse . Elle avait gardé la lance de sa mère, seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'elle, et avait commencé à s'entraîner avec. Elle arrivait d'ailleurs fréquemment à vaincre l'aîné des Targaryen, ce qui le faisait fréquemment enragé.

Lord Jon Connington et sa garde régine étaient restés à ses côtés, l'aidant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. L'étoile du matin avait personnellement pris en charge l'entraînement militaire des enfants, de ces enfants, avait-elle parfois envie de dire. Seule Daenerys avait préféré une autre voix que celle des armes. En effet, la petite fille avait très tôt montré un certain sens de la diplomatie et de la manipulation, que Lyanna et Illyrio essayaient de pousser petit à petit à son paroxysme. Là où Jon Connington était sa main et le vieux Gerold Hightower le commandant de sa garde régine, le riche marchand était son Lord Trésorier, l'équivalent du Grand argentier à Westeros. Elle n'avait pas de mestre, de maître des lois ou bien encore de grand amiral.

Et concernant son maître des chuchoteurs, il s'agissait bien évidemment de Varys. L'eunuque continuait de lui faire parvenir des informations des Sept Couronnes par l'intermédiaire de ces petits oiseaux ou des marchands d'Illyrio, ne traversant que très rarement lui-même le détroit. Et ce qu'elle avait appris était des plus intéressant. Robert, qui avait déjà eu deux bâtards avant la fin de sa rébellion, c'était marié avec Cersei Lannister, la fille du boucher qui avait mis à sac Port-Réal. Pour l'amour et la justice on repassera, pensa-t-elle. Qui plus est, il s'était brouillé avec son frère cadet Stannis, qui contrairement aux règles dynastiques des Terres de l'Orage, n'avait pas obtenu Accalmie, qui était allée à Renly, mais il avait été envoyé à Peyredragon. Voilà une faille qui serait intéressante à exploiter. Ned, qui avait épousé Cat au plus fort de la rébellion de son ami, avait trois enfants et la fille de Lord Hoster était à nouveau enceinte. Qui plus est, il n'avait plus eu beaucoup de contacts avec l'usurpateur, si son frère s'était brouillé avec Robert … alors cela leur faciliterait grandement les choses. Plus au Sud, à Dorne, le spectre d'une révolte du prince Oberyn grondait toujours malgré les années. Il suffirait d'un rien pour les rallier à leur cause, et pour mettre Aegon sur le trône de fer.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Varys, l'informa Illyrio Mopatis en entrant dans le bureau de la reine suivi par Daenerys

\- Bonnes j'espère ?

\- Très bonnes ma reine : Balon Greyjoy vient d'entrer en rébellion. Que faisons-nous ?

\- C'est trop tôt. Si seulement il avait attendu quelques années de plus, alors …

\- Si vous aviez des alliés ma reine …

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Illyrio, je refuse de marier mes enfants à des étrangers ou à des inconnus simplement pour de l'or ou des besoins humains.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous attendons, mon ami.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, ma reine.

Il repartit comme il était venu, toujours suivi par une petite tête blonde aux cheveux argentés.

Lyanna se reconcentra sur les papiers qu'elle avait étalé sur son bureau : il s'agissait de réponses négatives aux propositions d'alliance qu'elle avait formulé aux autres cités libres. Le chemin serait long vers leur retour à la gloire, mais ils le parcouraient, ensemble. Mais les dragons vont toujours par trois et non par quatre, et cela elle l'avait oubliée.


	3. Maître d'arme

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le troisième chapitre, qui va voir l'arrivée de l'un des personnages préférés des fans. N,hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Maître d'arme**

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Lyanna avait fui Peyredragon et avait trouvé refuge à Pentos. Ser Gerold avait fini par mourir, emporté par la vieillesse et par une vie de combats. En toute logique, Ser Arthur Dayne avait prit le commandement de la garde, enfin, de ce qu'il en restait, c'est à dire plus grand chose. Quelques mois après la fin de la rébellion de Balon Greyjoy, un homme avait débarqué à Pentos, ruiné, avec seulement une armure au blason d'ours et une épée avec lui. Il avait dit s'appeler Ser Jorah Mormont et avait dut s'exiler après avoir été condamné à mort par Ned Stark. Il en avait tu les raisons et avait juré fidélité à la maison Targaryen. En effet, il avait été débouté par la Compagnie dorée, qu'il avait essayé de rejoindre, ce qui serait également arrivé avec Lyanna si jamais Lord Connington et Ser Arthur n'avait pas appuyé sa demande. En effet, les deux hommes connaissaient ces talents martiaux à Westeros, et avaient argumentés que son aide ne serait pas de trop pour former les jeunes Targaryen au maniement des armes et à la stratégie militaire.

En plus d'avoir participé à la bataille du Trident et d'avoir mené l'une des ailes de l'assaut à Pyke, son palmarès dans les tournois était à en faire tourner des têtes. Il avait vaincu à Harrenhal Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell avant de se faire battre par Ser Barristan. Puis il avait gagné le tournoi de Port-Lannis, éliminant entre autre Lord Jason Mallister, Lord Yohn Royce, Ser Boros Blount et encore plus impressionnant : Ser Jaime Lannister, sur décision du roi après neuf lances brisées. Il constituait donc un allié de choix pour Lyanna.

Rapidement, l'ours prit ces marques à Pentos et commença à parfaire l'entraînement d'Aegon, de Rhaenys et de Viserys, bien qu'ayant un certain nombre de différends avec ce dernier. En effet, son caractère ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant, et parfois Lyanna avait l'impression de déceler dans ces yeux la même folie que dans celle du roi fou. Mais il restait le frère de Rhaegar, alors patiente, elle essayait de le changer, ne rencontrant que de maigres résultats.

Jorah était à l'inverse beaucoup plus proche de d'Aegon et de Rhaenys, voyant moins Daenerys qui continuait son apprentissage auprès d'Illyrio lorsqu'il était en ville. Aegon se battait admirablement bien pour son âge, exactement comme son père, celui qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais dont il écoutait les histoires que lui racontait sa mère, toujours avide d'en apprendre plus.

\- Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui mon prince, lui dit-il après plus d'une heure de duels avec leurs épées d'entraînement, vous progressez vite.

\- Ce n'est pas encore assez, lui dit-il, reprenons si vous le voulez bien.

\- Je regrette, mais votre soeur m'attend.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle choisie une lance ? lui demanda le brun, alors que Viserys et moi avons fait le choix de l'épée.

\- Parce que pour les même raisons qui font que vous souhaitez pour rapprocher du défunt prince Rhaegar, elle veut se sentir proche de sa mère, de la reine Elia. Cette lance, c'est le dernier souvenir qu'il lui reste d'elle.

La jeune femme, âgée de quatorze ans désormais, avait gardé la même intrépidité et la même impétuosité que durant son enfance. Elle rappelait à Ser Jorah sa tante Maege, qui se battait avec la férocité des ours, armée d'une masse. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que cette arme conviendrait bien mieux à l'adolescente, mais comprenait les raisons qui la poussait à garder la lance. Lui-même, si il avait put, aurait souhaité partir avec Grand Griffe, l'épée en acier valyrien de sa famille. Il avait commis des erreurs, tout cela à cause d'une femme, et en payait aujourd'hui le prix fort.


	4. Alliés

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, qui fait le raccord avec le début de l'intrigue de la saga. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !

RàR : Lassa : Merci pour ta review ! Honnêtement je n'ai pas encore fixé quoi que ce soit concernant les Stark. Y a que pour un d'entre-eux ou je sais quoi faire. Concernant les Targaryen, toute la famille finira pas pyromane, si c'est ce que tu craignais ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Alliés**

Lyanna Stark avait désormais dépassé la trentaine, assise à son bureau, elle planifiait la reconquête du trône d'Aegon, qui en était l'héritier légitime, et ce peu importe à quel point cela dérangeait Viserys. Mais pour cela, ils allaient avoir besoin d'alliés. De beaucoup d'alliés. Elle réunit son conseil, pour décider de la marche à suivre. Maintenant que les enfants étaient grands, une reconquête était envisageable. Plus tôt, ils auraient laissés le trône entre les mains d'un enfant, et cela peu de nobles l'aurait accepté.

_Main du roi : Lord Jon Connington_

_Commandant de la Garde régine : Ser Arthur Dayne_

_Lord Trésorier : Illyrio Mopatis_

_Maître des chuchoteurs : Varys_

_Maître d'arme : Ser Jorah Mormont_

C'était peu, mais ils lui était loyale, tous. Et ils étaient tous venus, même Varys, qui pourtant n'avait que très peu traversé le détroit depuis la chute de la dynastie targaryenne, de peur de faire éclater sa couverture.

\- Que faisons-nous, ma reine ? lui demanda Lord Connington

\- Il nous faut des alliés, lui répondit-elle, pour reconquérir le trône.

\- À qui pensez-vous, Lyanna ?

Au fil des années, Ser Arthur était devenu un ami très proche de la reine-mère ainsi que son confident. Il était le seul dans son entourage qui l'appelait par son prénom, lui et Ser Oswell étaient les derniers vestiges de son ancienne vie à Westeros, de la tour de la joie et de ce typhon à Peyredragon.

\- Les dothrakis, la Compagnie dorée, Astapor et la cité de Tyrosh pour commencer.

\- Intéressant, murmura Varys, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour les convaincre de vous rejoindre ?

\- Viserys et Rhaenys iront à la rencontre de Khal Drogo, le plus puissant des khals dothrakis. Je peux vous faire confiance pour rallier à notre cause les tyroshis, Illyrio ?

Le marchand acquiesça en souriant.

\- Les immaculés, lui dit ser Arthur sceptique, vous comptez négocier avec les cités esclavagistes ?

\- Aucunement non, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, Aegon ira négocier avec eux. Mais avant cela, il faudra amasser quelques choses qu'ils voudront par dessus tout.

\- Tous avaient compris que les négociations allaient-être … targaryennes. Et cela les réjouissait, les cités esclavagistes étaient pour eux l'un des pires maux d'Essos.

\- Et pour la Compagnie dorée, ma reine ? lui demanda Ser Jorah

\- J'avais espéré que vous et Lord Connington iriez négocier avec eux. Ils sont à Myr, actuellement.

\- Mais ma reine, je suis votre main ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans protection.

\- Je suis touchée par votre dévotion Lord Connington, mais c'est un ordre. Partez à Myr avant l'aube, et revenez avec la Compagnie dorée.

\- Bien ma reine, lui répondit Ser Jorah

\- Daenerys m'accompagnera-t-elle ? demanda le marchand d'épices

\- Si elle le souhaite, cela pourrait parfaire sa formation.

La séance fut levée et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Varys et Illyrio repartirent ensemble, accompagnés de la plus jeune des quatre Targaryen. Viserys et Rhaenys partirent quelques semaines plus tard à la poursuite de la horde de Khal Drogo ne laissant plus à Pentos que Lyanna, ses deux derniers gardes et son fils. En effet, Aegon ne partirait que lorsqu'il aurait de quoi susciter la convoitise des esclavagistes d'Astapor, et pas avant. Par mesure de sécurité, aucune lettre ni aucun contact ne serait permis entre eux avant leurs retours. Si ils étaient interceptés, alors tout serait découvert.


	5. L'héritage des Targaryen

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Je vais tenter de reprendre les publications petit à petit, voilà donc le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

RàR : Lassa : Oh que oui !

**Chapitre 5 : L'héritage des Targaryen**

Ser Jorah Mormont et Lord Jon Connington avaient quittés Pentos pour Myr, afin de s'assurer les services de la compagnie dorée. Fondée par Aegor Rivers, dit Aigracier, elle avait participé à la plupart des rébellions de la maison Feunoyr contre le trône de fer. Ils étaient loyaux aux dragons, et qu'il soit rouge ou noir, un dragon restait un dragon.

\- Ils sont réputés pour ne jamais briser un contrat, fit remarquer Ser Jorah, alors … avez-vous une idée pour les engager, Lord Connington ?

\- Nous servons des dragons, Ser Jorah, ils n'auront pas oubliés leur ancien serment.

\- La lignée Feunoyr s'est éteinte.

\- En effet, mais nous restons les envoyés des dragons.

\- C'est là votre seule carte ? demanda le Mormont inquiet

\- Non, mais l'autre dépendra uniquement de vous. Dans l'éventualité où ils refusent de se joindre à nous, vous pourriez défier leur chef en duel et ainsi prendre la tête de la compagnie dorée.

\- Et … est-ce qu'ils accepteront ?

\- Seul les Sept le savent mon ami, il est bien dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'arguments valables. Mais Feunoyr a disparu lors de la guerre des rois à neuf sous, et Noire Sœur lors de la désertion de Brynden Rivers de la garde de nuit.

\- La guerre des rois à neuf sous, murmura Ser Jorah, qui a tué le dernier des dragons noirs ?

\- Un jeune membre de la garde royale, Ser Barristan Selmy. Il est le dernier à avoir vu l'épée.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Ser Barristan était un homme humble, il ne se vantait jamais de ces exploits ou de ces faits d'armes. Peu de gens se souviennent qu'il a été adoubé à l'âge de seize ans.

\- Comment ? demanda l'ours impressionné

\- Il a vaincu en tournoi à Port-Réal le prince Duncan Targaryen et Ser Duncan le Grand, alors lord commandant de la garde royale.

\- Et bien, j'espère ne pas me retrouver en face de son épée.

\- Malheureusement, après la mort du prince Rhaegar à la Bataille du Trident, il a ployé le genoux devant Robert Baratheon, alors … cela risque fort d'arriver un jour ou l'autre.

\- C'est bien triste, qui plus est vous semblez énormément le respecter.

\- Nous nous sommes connus lorsque j'étais encore à Port-Réal et il incarne à lui seul l'idéal chevaleresque.

\- Je vois.

Ils continuèrent leur chevauchée en direction de Myr pour rejoindre la compagnie dorée et son capitaine, Harry Strickland. Ignorant que pendant ce temps, l'équilibre de Westeros était en train d'être chamboulé à jamais.


	6. Le feu ne peut tuer le dragon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Avec ce chapitre la fic va commencer à raccrocher les wagons par rapport aux évènements de la saison 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Le feu ne peut tuer le dragon**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Rhaenys et Viserys s'étaient joints à la horde de Khal Drogo, le plus puissant des khals dothrakis. Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue, que ce soit à cause de l'imprévisibilité du dragon ou des compétences martiales de sa nièce. Mais, un combat entre cette dernière et les trois sang-coureurs du khal leur avait permis de se faire respecter. Elle plus que Viserys, qui avait refusé de se battre, se cachant derrière son statut.

Ils séjournaient à Vaes Dothrak depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, c'était la capitale et seule ville des dothrakis. Porter une arme était interdite entre ces murs. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait dut laisser, à regrets, la lance de sa mère à deux gardes. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il lui restait d'elle, et elle y tenait. Une banquet en leur honneur avait lieu en ce moment dans le dosh khaleen, le temple de Vaes Dothrak. Rhaenys y était, siégeant non loin de Drogo et de ses sangs-coureurs. Dans quelques jours ils prendraient la route de Pentos, et ensuite : Peyredragon. Si ils pouvaient avoir le soutiens de Stannis Baratheon, le nouvel occupant des lieux, alors tant mieux. Sinon …

Viserys était absent du banquet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

\- Quel est ce royaume de l'autre côté de la mer ? lui demanda Cohollo

Elle avait réussi à leur apprendre quelques rudiments de la langue commune, ce qui serait plus pratique à l'avenir, de même qu'elle avait appris à parler dothraki.

\- C'est un royaume de fer et d'armures. Et là-bas, les chevaux n'y qu'une très faible place. Ils ne pillent pas non plus, préférant le commerce et l'argent. Oui, beaucoup d'argent.

\- Ton peuple est faible.

\- Ce n'est pas mon peuple, parce que je ne suis pas leur reine. Le roi des sept couronnes est Aegon, mon demi-frère.

\- Et quand le rencontrerons-nous ? demanda le sang-coureur curieux

\- Lui aussi cherche des alliés, alors à son retour je suppose, sauf si il n'est pas encore partit lorsque nous reviendront.

\- Il n'est pas un chef si il laisse les autres faire toute la sale besogne.

\- Il ne nous laisse pas faire "la sale besogne", il a juste besoin d'arguments percutants pour négocier. Et aussi d'une chose que ces adversaires voudront par-dessus tout.

\- Vous êtes bien compliqués je trouve, vous les westerosi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'entra Viserys, visiblement ivre. Il scruta toute l'assemblée, les yeux fous.

\- Où est ma bien-aimée nièce ? Celle qui aboie à corps et à cris que le vrai roi n'est pas un sang de dragon. Montre-toi. MONTRE-TOI !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drogo et aux sangs-coureurs puis se leva.

\- Ah te voilà. Viens approche, il faut que nous parlions tout les deux.

Elle quitta sa place et, d'un pas calme et serein, elle s'approcha de lui. Quand elle fut à son niveau, le fou sortit une épée de sous sa cape et la brandit, tendue. Sa pointe effleurait la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis le seul vrai roi, Aegon n'est rien. C'est un loup, pas un dragon. JE VEUX MA COURONNE !

\- Qu'on lui donne sa couronne, dit la voix calme et grave du khal

Entendant cela, le fou sourit et baissa sa garde, murmurant que c'était bien et que c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. L'erreur fut fatale, car Cohollo, qui se trouvait alors derrière-lui, lui cassa un bras et le maintint au sol. Rhaenys lui prit l'autre bras, maintenant le dragon à terre. Le khal s'approcha de lui, un chaudron remplit d'or fondu dans les mains.

\- Un couronne pour un roi.

Et il le versa sur la tête de Viserys Targaryen.


	7. La mort d'un frère

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Pardon ?

**Chapitre 7 : La mort d'un frère**

À Pentos, Lyanna, sa garde et Aegon étaient seuls désormais. Les œufs de dragons que leur avait offert Illyrio n'avaient toujours pas éclos, malheureusement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils étaient tous partis. Ser Arthur avait repris l'entraînement de l'héritier légitime du trône de fer à l'épée. Bientôt lui aussi partirait, laissant la reine seule avec ses deux gardes. Même si il était nécessaire et qu'elle était son idée, cette situation la peinait au plus haut point. Ils avaient passé les quatorze dernières années ensemble, à se soutenir et à s'aimer, alors les voir tous partir loin d'elle …

Un matin, un navire accosta. C'était celui d'Illyrio, enfin. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle alla les accueillir directement au port, escortée par Ser Arthur et Ser Oswell. Mais, en arrivant sur le port, elle vit au regard du marchand et de l'adolescente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tyrosh ? demanda-t-elle

Sa question sembla briser le silence pesant cer Daenerys se jeta alors dans ses bras, les larmes au yeux.

\- Mère, murmura-t-elle, c'est …

\- Lord Eddard Stark est mort, lui apprit alors le marchand, exécuté sur ordre de Joffrey Baratheon, le nouveau roi des sept couronnes.

\- C'est … non ! Non ! hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant au sol, Ned … Pourquoi ?

\- Venez ma reine, lui dit Ser Arthur, rentrons.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la louve en ignorant son garde et ami

\- Le roi Robert est mort et aurait nommé votre frère régent du jeune roi Joffrey. Mais Cersei Lannister a déchiré le testament de son défunt mari. C'est Joffrey qui a exigé sa mort.

\- Je connais Ned, il ne se serait jamais opposé aux Lannister sans soutiens. Qui était de son côté et qui l'a trahis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour cela il faudra attendre le retour de Lord Varys.

\- Bien, les Lannister me le paieront.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la demeure du pentosi, ce dernier lui fit part d'une autre chose qu'il avait oublié de préciser.

\- Il y a une rumeur qui court dans tout Westeros jusqu'à Tyrosh, ma reine, les enfants de la reine Cersei ne seraient pas légitimes. Ils seraient les fils de Ser Jaime Lannister et non du roi Robert.

\- Mais … Jaime est le frère jumeau de la reine non ? demanda Lyanna

\- Exactement.

Cela était des plus intéressants. Elle ferait payer les lions pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire, tous autant qu'ils étaient. D'abord Elia et son fils, et maintenant Ned … elle aurait sa vengeance.


	8. Le nouveau Roi des Sept Couronnes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 8, qui va voir l'arrivée d'un de mmes personnages favoris de la sagas. N'oubliez pas la p'tite review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Le nouveau Roi des Sept Couronnes**

Lyanna avait essayé de reprendre contenance suite à la mort de son cher frère. C'était … c'était le deuxième qu'elle perdait à cause du Sud. Il ne lui restait plus que Benjen désormais, qui avait fondé sa propre meute à Châteaunoir, tout comme elle.

\- Ma reine, l'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix monocorde qu'elle connaissait bien désormais

\- Lord Varys, que voulez-vous ?

\- J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un qui souhaiterait se joindre à votre cause.

Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes et reconnue le nouveau venu. Le traître ! Capturé à la Bataille du Trident, il aurait plutôt dû mourir.

\- Ser Barristan, cracha-t-elle, vous venez pour mon pardon ou pour ma pitié ?

\- Je viens pour vous servir, Lady Stark.

\- Exactement comme vous avez servis Rhaegar, puis dès qu'il est mort Robert. Et maintenant qu'il est mort à son tour, vous refusez d'accomplir les volontés d'un enfant ? Quel piètre garde ferez-vous donc ?

Elle le savait, au fond d'elle même, qu'elle n'était pas entièrement juste. Mais le voir ainsi devant elle, alors qu'il avait échoué à protéger Rhaegar, qu'il avait échoué à faire son devoir ! Ça faisait ressortir tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait gardé profondément enterrée en elle.

\- J'ai cru après la mort du prince Rhaegar que Robert ferait un bon roi. Je me suis trompé, très lourdement. Il a laissé le royaume s'endetter auprès de la banque de fer de Braavos et s'est jeté dans la luxure et le péché que le pouvoir lui a tendu.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette dette Varys ?

\- Et bien, pour le bien du peuple. Qui plus est, pour éviter une alliance entre les maisons Lannister et Tyrell si jamais une telle nouvelle venait à se savoir.

\- Je vois. Enfermez-le dans le plus noir cachot que vous trouverez Varys, je laisserais Ser Arthur trancher la question.

Les deux hommes déglutirent, car connaissant le tempérament de feu et la rancune de la louve, ce n'était pas forcément qu'une simple image. Barristan Selmy, vénérable chevalier aujourd'hui sage et avisé, pourrait bien se retrouver décapité pour son allégeance à Robert l'usurpateur.

Après avoir confié l'homme à deux gardes d'Illyrio, l'eunuque retourna auprès de sa reine.

\- Quelle est la situation de l'autre côté du Détroit, Varys ?

\- Stannis et Renly Baratheon sont entrés en rébellion contre la Couronne pour s'en emparer et votre neveu, Robb Stark, a été proclamé Roi du Nord par ces bannerets.

\- Roi du Nord, murmura-t-elle, voilà qui risque de poser problème.

\- En effet, sauf si …

\- C'est non Varys ! Je ne marierais pas à mes enfants à des étrangers pour une vulgaire alliance militaire !

\- Comme vous le souhaiterez. Mais hâtez-vous d'envahir Westeros, car les dangers se multiplient et il est bien plus difficile de gagner face à une seule ennemi que contre six qui se battent chacun pour eux.

\- J'en prend note. Concernant Stannis, essayez de vous débarrasser de la prêtresse rouge qui l'accompagne.

\- Bien ma reine.

Rhaenys, Viserys, pensa-t-elle revenez vite à la maison mes enfants. La guerre se prépare, elle est inévitable et sera sanglante.

\- Ma reine, dit Varys en interrompant le fil de ces pensées, il portait une épée sur lui, c'est … c'est Feunoyr, l'épée en acier valyrien des Targaryen.


	9. Roi du Nord

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : On attaque la deuxième partie de cette fic, toutes les pièces commencent à se mettre en place et à bouger, et d'autres apparaîtrons bientôt. Je vais faire les raccords avec la série dans les jours qui vont venir et ensuite on repartira sur nos Targaryen préférés, maintenant que Viserys est mort. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Roi du Nord**

L'ost du Nord, dirigée par le jeune roi Robb Stark, continuait sa descente dans le Conflans pour libérer les territoires de son oncle des forces Lannister. Il venait de libérer Vivesaigues, assiégée par l'armée de Ser Jaime Lannister. Lord Tywin avait été obligé de se replier sur Harrenhal, abandonnant les raids et les pillages contre la plupart des seigneurs riverains. La situation était à l'avantage du jeune loup, pour l'instant.

Il prit ses quartiers dans la demeure de la forteresse Tully et convoqua son conseil militaire : Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark, Ser Brynden Tully, Théon, sa mère et Lady Maege Mormont. Il espérait pouvoir compter sur chacuns d'eux durant les épreuves qui allaient venir.

\- Mon Roi, lui demanda Théon, quelle sera notre prochaine manœuvre.

\- Nous devons faire sortir Tywin Lannister d'Harrenhal, Lord Bolton, vous prendrez le commandement de la moitié de notre armée et vous resterez ici avec mon oncle. Lady Mormont, Ser Brynden, Lord Karstark, vous me suivrez. Pour faire sortir les Lannister de leur trou, nous allons les doubler et mener campagne sur leurs propres terres.

\- Vous comptez attaquer directement Castral Roc ? demanda Roose Bolton

\- Oui, si nous prenons le siège de la maison Lannister alors nous serons en position de force pour négocier. Mais pour cela, nous allons avoir besoin d'alliés dans cette guerre.

\- Quels alliés ? demanda Théon

\- Ton père, Balon Greyjoy. Vas à Pyk et propose-lui une alliance. En échange de son soutiens et de celui de sa flotte, je m'engagerais à lui accorder le titre de roi des îles de fer et à lui donner Castral Roc.

\- C'est insensé ! rétorqua sa mère, les fer-nés ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- Ils ont une flotte dont nous aurons besoin faire le siège de Castral Roc, en plus d'une réserve d'hommes importante. Vous Mère, prenez la route d'Accalmie. Vous avez connus Renly Baratheon lorsque vous étiez jeune, alors convainquez-le de nouer une alliance entre nos deux partis. Les forces des Terres de l'Orage et du Bief, alliées aux nôtres, détruiront les Lannister et leurs alliés.

\- Mais Renly n'est pas le vrai roi, fit remarquer Lady Mormont.

\- Stannis est peut-être le véritable roi des sept couronnes, reconnut Robb, mais c'est un fou qui nous mènera à notre perte. Qui plus est, à la guerre ce n'est pas le sang qui est le plus important. Et encore moins la religion.

La guerre des cinq rois venait de véritablement commencer. Et bientôt, les sept couronnes seraient à feu et à sang.


	10. Le Roi Rouge

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Autre chapitre, autre roi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 10 : Le Roi Rouge**

_ Flashback_

_Alors que Robert Baratheon se trouvait aux Eyriés en compagnie du jeune Eddard Stark, son frère cadet Stannis était resté dans les Terres de l'Orage. Il avait été fiancé quelques mois plus tôt à Selyse Florent, l'une des nièces de Lord Alester Florent, l'un des plus puissants seigneurs du Bief. Il se promenait sur le bord de la falaise, sentant le vent dans ces cheveux. Il aimait cette sensation, le vent et la mer étaient des forces destructrices, et il les aimaient pour cela. Elles étaient des alliés profitables et de coriaces adversaires pour ces ennemis._

_Il aperçut une forme échouée sur les rochers dans une petite grève sous le falaise, avec des cheveux rouges comme le feu. Repérant un accès pour y aller, il descendit prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Une fois arrivé en bas, il mit la main sur son épée, prudent, et s'approcha de la silhouette qu'il avait repéré. Elle semblait être de son âge et, comme endormie. C'était la marée qui l'avait amenée là._

_Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et de sa main libre lui secoua l'épaule. Elle papillonna des yeux et se releva, mettant une main sur sa tête._

_\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il_

_\- Me … Melisandre, répondit-elle_

_Fin du Flashback_

Lorsque Ned Stark avait décidé de prendre la régence conformément à ce que voulait son frère, il avait fui pour Peyredragon. Il avait rassemblé ses fidèles vassaux et proclamé ses droits au trône de fer dès le Gouverneur du Nord emprisonné pour trahison. C'était triste qu'il est échoué, mais prévisible. La famille de sa femme, Selyse, s'était rangée comme leurs souverains, les Tyrell, du côté de son très jeune frère Renly. Traîtres ! Accalmie lui revenait de droit, et il aurait dû la recevoir si son frère n'avait interféré pour que Renly n'obtienne le fief familial.

Stannis ruminait ces sombres pensées assis sur le trône en forme de dragon dans la grande salle de Peyredragon, face à la carte de Westeros. Renly, Joffrey et Robb Stark, tous étaient ces ennemis désormais. Et qui avait-il pour allié ? Personne, à part ces fidèles vassaux et des mercenaires que Ser Davos, l'un de ces plus vieux amis, avait recruté. Jon Arryn aurait été un allié de choix, mais il était mort quelques mois plus tôt de maladie. Mais, vu ce qu'ils soupçonnaient et qui avait soigné l'ancienne main du roi, il en doutait. Le roi rouge espérait que sa princesse, sa seule et unique enfant, pourrait avoir une influence positive sur le jeune Robin Arryn. Il regrettait toujours d'avoir envoyé sa fille si loin de lui, mais il l'avait fait du vivant du précédent seigneur du Val, à l'époque où leurs deux couronnes pouvaient être alliées. Ce n'est pas la vieille folle aigrie de Lysa Arryn qui veillerait sur elle.

\- Mon roi.

\- Lady Melisandre, salua-t-il, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lady Catelyn Stark a été aperçue par nos espions non loin d'Accalmie.

\- Elle doit vouloir nouer une alliance avec Renly, il va falloir accélérer nos plan. Que dit le Maître de la Lumière ?

\- Il vous voit être vaincu sous les murs de Port-Réal par l'armée de votre frère.

\- Alors, il doit mourir.


	11. Le roi incestueux

**Chapitre 11 : Le roi incestueux**

Joffrey Ier Baratheon était monté sur le trône de fer après la mort du roi Robert. Sa première décision avait été de renvoyer Ser Barristan Selmy de la garde royale et de le remplacer par Sandor Clegane. Il avait également confié le commandement de ladite garde à son oncle officiel, Ser Jaime Lannister. Et suite à cela il avait organisé plusieurs changements dans le conseil restreint.

_Main du roi : Lord Tyrion Lannister_

_Commandant de la garde royale : Ser Jaime Lannister_

_Grand mestre : Pycelle_

_Grand argentier : Lord Petyr Baelish_

_Maître des chuchoteurs : Varys_

_Régente : Cersei Lannister_

Il lui manquait encore un maître des lois et un maître des bateaux, mais nul doute que ces postes seraient rapidement pourvus. Ils étaient des arguments de poids dans de possibles futurs alliances. Le Nord s'était révolté, les Terres de l'orage s'étaient révoltées et les Îles de fer s'étaient révoltées. L'armée du Bief était rentrée chez elle suite à la mort de Renly Baratheon, les dorniens avaient massés leur troupes à la frontière, quand au Val d'Arryn … nul ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait réellement. Ils étaient alliés à Stannis, depuis les fiançailles de sa fille unique à Robin Arryn, mais ils n'avaient pas encore bougés. Pour une raison que tous ignoraient ou semblaient ignorer, Lysa Arryn avait adopté une posture totalement attentiste.

Face à autant d'adversaires, Joffrey Baratheon aurait dut se sentir menacé, mais il n'en était rien en réalité. Il était immature et psychopathe, jugeant que tout le monde lui devait une fidélité absolue parce qu'il était le roi. Mais, tout homme qui doit dire "je suis le roi" n'est pas un vrai roi. Et un jour, la roue tournerait. Et probablement plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Dragons à trois têtes, cerfs couronnés, loups-garous, les ennemis du lion étaient nombreux. Mais eux étaient des ennemis certains, qui irait soupçonner un ami de vouloir vous trahir ?


	12. Renaissance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 12 : Renaissance**

Les trois œufs de dragon avaient fini par éclore, peu après le retour de Rhaenys, accompagnée des quarante milles guerriers dothrakis de Khal Drogo. Dans quelques mois, Aegon pourrait ainsi s'en aller à Astapor pour acheter les immaculés. Lyanna avait été peinée à cause de ce qu'il était arrivé à Viserys. Mais tous avaient déjà remarqués sa folie, trait malheureusement trop commun à leur famille.

La guerre des cinq rois avait véritablement commencé : Renly Baratheon était mort assassiné par l'un de ces chevaliers et les fer-nés venaient de se retourner contre le Nord. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la louve se rendrait immédiatement sur place avec son armée pour les secourir, mais faire ça les exposerait au grand jour, et c'était trop tôt. Ils n'avaient que le soutien des dothrakis, Tyrosh ayant repoussé leur offre. Pour cela, ils s'en mordraient les doigts.

\- Ma reine, lui dit son Lord Trésorier, plusieurs de mes employés ont eu vent d'une rumeur des plus … intéressantes …

\- Qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Et bien vous savez que nous commerçons assez régulièrement avec la ville de Durlieu, au-delà du mur. Il se trouve que les sauvageons sont en train de s'unifier sous la bannière d'un homme, un dénommé Mance Rayder.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, très intéressant. Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai jamais demandé, Varys, qui a trahis mon frère ? À cause de qui est-il mort ?

\- Lord Baelish, le grand argentier de Robert et de Joffrey.

\- Littlefinger ? fit-elle surprise

\- Lui-même.

\- Vil traître, il mourra pour cela. En attendant le retour de Lord Connington et de Ser Jorah, nous allons renforcer nos forces. Envoyez les dothrakis s'emparer de la cité de Tyrosh.

\- Mère, intervint alors Rhaenys, Khal Drogo a émis le souhait de voir Aegon combattre à ces côtés. Il veut voir de quoi il est fait je pense.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas mais très bien, Aegon vous accompagnera.

\- Nous ? fit l'adolescente surprise

\- Tu partiras avec eux, Rhaenys. Mais avant … avez-vous choisi un nom pour vos dragons ?

Daenerys Targaryen, tout juste âgée de dix-sept ans, se promenait dans les jardins du palais d'Illyrio Mopatis en compagnie de Khal Drogo. L'homme était … particulier. Il avait, comme tout les khals, des notions de la langue commune, ce qui leur permettait de se comprendre. Il était également des plus impressionnants, et poétique. Elle aurait presque dit romantique. Mais il était aussi brutal, envers les siens et encore plus envers ces ennemis.

\- On raconte nombre de légendes sur vous.

\- Certaines sont exagérées.

\- Et pour vos cheveux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat. Chaque boucle symbolise l'une de mes victoires.

\- Autant, remarqua-t-elle impressionnée

\- Oui. Vous êtes … ravissante, comme la lune.

La dragonne rougit sous le compliment. Elle le savait sincère, pas comme certains qu'elle recevait lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Illyrio. Ces gens-là ne cherchaient qu'à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, mais le dothrakis était différent. Elle aimait beaucoup cet homme qui semblait inébranlable et invincible.


	13. Trois dragons

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 13. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 13 : Trois dragons**

\- Drogon ? demanda Lyanna surprise

\- Oui, fit l'adolescente, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse par hasard ?

\- NON ! se défendit la dragonne en rougissant, bon … peut-être un petit peu.

\- Fais attention avec lui. Les dothrakis sont par définition brutaux entre eux.

\- Tout les hommes le sont, Mère.

\- Les dothrakis bien plus que les autres. Mais, je te crois si tu me dis qu'il est différent. J'espère juste que vous vivrez un amour heureux.

\- Je le pense, Mère.

Non loin de là, les trois dragonneaux étaient en train de jouer ensemble.

Au Sud de Pentos, le khalasar de Khal Drogo avait prit la direction de Tyrosh, accompagné des deux autres Targaryen. Ou bien la ville se soumettait, ou bien elle serait entièrement pillée et détruite. C'était la loi des chevaux et des dragons.

À la tête de l'imposante armée chevauchaient Drogo, ses sangs-coureurs et les deux dragons. Aegon avait Feunoyr à la ceinture, prise à Ser Barristan qui attendait toujours au fond de son cachot. Quand à Rhaenys, elle avait dans son dos la lance de sa mère, avec laquelle elle avait grandi et avait appris à se battre.

\- Vous avez fuis. Pourquoi ? demanda Drogo au futur roi

\- La guerre était perdue, et nous aurions été exterminés si nous étions restés. Rhaenys en a réchappé une fois déjà. Elle avait quatre ans lorsqu'ils ont tenté de la tuer. Nous sommes des Targaryen, alors ils nous auraient tués simplement pour cela.

\- Monstres, cracha le dothraki, tuer pour des liens de sang.

\- Vous les réduisez en esclavage, rétorqua Aegon

\- Uniquement ceux qui se battent. Les autres lorsque nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Et jamais nous n'avons tuer un fils pour les erreurs de son père.

Le soleil continua sa course descendante, et lorsque le ciel fut orangé, les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent. Rapidement leur camps de fortune fut monté. Rhaenys et Aegon partageaient la même tente, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Et ils étaient seuls, garantissant ainsi que leur petit secret ne serait pas éventé. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils étaient amants, et tenaient à ce que personne ne le sache. Ils avaient beau ne pas être des jumeaux, ils étaient demi-frère et demi-sœur. Et autant éviter que les autres soient au courant, surtout Dany.

\- Nous mourrons peut-être avant notre retour.

\- Non, je ne nous laisserait pas mourir Aegon, jamais. Pour Tante Lyanna et Dany qui nous attendent à Pentos, pour ton royaume, et pour nous. Tu ne mourras pas, Aegon Targaryen. Ou bien je te tuerais.

\- Rhaenys, si je meurs … tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule en guise de réponse avant de sceller ces lèvres avec les siennes.


	14. Le choucas

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 14. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 14 : Le choucas**

Les dothrakis étaient non loin de Tyrosh lorsque Aegon aperçu pour la première fois ces bateaux, lors d'une patrouille avec Cohollo, l'un des sangs-coureurs de Khal Drogo. Il s'agissait d'une petite flotte d'une dizaine de navires qui semblait couler tout ceux qui quittaient la cité libre. Est-ce qu'ils étaient des alliés ou bien des ennemis ?

Il revint avec Cohollo à leur campement. Ne disposant pas de matériel de siège pour prendre la ville, ils avaient décidé de s'établir hors de vue de portée de leurs ennemis et de les asphyxier. Plus aucune marchandise ne pouvait passer par voie terrestre. À chaque fois, un groupe de cavaliers allait les intercepter. C'était long et fastidieux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Aegon entra dans la tente de Khal Drogo. Rhaenys était à ses côtés, lisant un message venu de Pentos.

\- Tante Lyanna a décidé d'épargner Ser Barristan.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Selon elle il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort.

\- D'accord. Avec Cohollo nous avons repéré une dizaine de bateaux qui abordaient tous ceux quittant Tyrosh.

\- Des pirates ? demanda la lancière

\- Il semblerait bien. Et ils pourraient être des alliés de circonstance.

\- Ou des ennemis si ils découvrent qui nous sommes, Aegon.

\- C'est un risque que nous allons peut-être devoir prendre. À moins que tu es une meilleure solution pour prendre la ville.

Ignorant tout les rouages de la politique westerosi, Khal Drogo se tenait en retrait dans la discussion. De plus il devait reconnaître, bon gré mal gré, que la situation allait en s'enlisant et pourrait bien s'éterniser durant plusieurs mois. Hors, si il y avait bien une chose que détestaient les dothrakis s'était bien de devoir attendre.

\- On prend donc le risque de leur faire confiance ? demanda Rhaenys

\- Oui, sinon on ne gagnera jamais rapidement. Mais … inutile de leur dire que nous sommes des Targaryen. Après tout, aucun de nous n'est censé être en vie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une rencontre eu lieu, entre Khal Drogo et le chef des pirates, sur la côte, en terrain neutre. L'homme se présenta comme étant Euron Greyjoy et accepta leur alliance de circonstance. Le campement des dothrakis avait été déplacé au bord de l'eau et l'ensemble de leurs ressources et connaissances sur leur cible était partagées. Les fer-nés éliminaient tout convoi maritime et les cavaliers chaque caravane ou marchand essayant de fuir la cité par voie terrestre. Ou bien elle se rendait ou bien elle tomberait. Le manque à gagner allait être énorme pour les élites de la ville, qui risquaient d'augmenter les impôts sur le peuple. C'était là le terreau parfait pour une révolte.

Revenant de sa chevauchée à la poursuite d'une caravane de marchands, le prince qui fut promis rejoignit sa demi-sœur dans sa tente.

\- Ceux qui refusent de se soumettre aux Targaryen périront, murmura Rhaenys en le voyant entrer

\- Par le Feu et par le Sang, completa son demi-frère et amant avant de l'embrasser


	15. Le lion oublié

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 15 N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 15 : Le lion oublié**

À Pentos, Lyanna venait de recevoir une lettre signée du sceau de Lord Connington, ce dernier l'informait que la compagnie dorée avait accepté de se joindre à eux et qu'ils allaient bientôt faire route vers Pentos. La veille elle avait reçu une lettre de son fils, Aegon, lui disant que Tyrosh serait bientôt tombée et que ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de jours. C'était parfait, les choses se mettaient petit à petit en place.

\- Lyanna, les choses vont se compliquer pour nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ser Arthur ?

Le lord commandant de sa garde régine semblait inquiet.

\- C'est la cité de Braavos, elle a conclu une alliance avec Qohor et Norvos.

\- C'était prévisible malheureusement.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ?

\- Rien pour l'instant, il nous faut espérer que l'arrivée de la compagnie dorée les dissuadera de nous attaquer.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Nous risquons d'être abandonnés très rapidement par les magistrats de Pentos.

\- Les magistrats ? Illyrio s'occupe d'eux en ce moment même, Ser Arthur.

L'étoile du matin la regarda, surpris. Elle ne sous-entendait tout de même pas que …

\- Votre Majesté ! les interrompit Ser Barristan en entrant sur la terrasse du palais de Illyrio Mopatis, cet homme souhaiterait vous parler.

Derrière-lui se trouvait un homme à la stature fine, le visage caché par une capuche dont ne s'échappait que quelques mèches blondes. Il avait également une longue cape qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et qui couvrait aussi son corps. Derrière elle, la louve pouvait discerner le pommeau d'une épée à tête de lion.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle

\- Un fantôme oublié de tous, dit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche, un frère dont personne ne se souvient.

Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, une barbe épaisse et les yeux verts caractéristiques des lions. Son visage était parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices et son œil gauche était d'un blanc laiteux.

\- Vous êtes un Lannister.

\- Exact.

Instinctivement, Ser Arthur et Ser Barristan mirent la main sur leurs épées. Les lions étaient leurs ennemis, et ce depuis le Sac de Port-Réal.

\- Je ne suis pas à la solde de mon frère ou du roi Robert si c'est cela qui vous fait peur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda Lyanna

Pour toute réponse, il sortit de son fourreau son épée, rapidement imité par les gardes de la louve.

\- Impossible, murmura Ser Barristan, cette épée est perdue depuis le siècle de sang.

Et soudainement, il ploya le genoux à terre, présentant la lame en hommage à Lyanna.

\- Je me nomme Gerion Lannister, plus jeune frère de Lord Tywin Lannister, Majesté. Et je viens me mettre à votre service.


	16. Peyredragon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 16. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Peyredragon**

Dans les murs de l'ancienne place-forte valyrienne, le silence régnait. Depuis la défaite de la Néra, Stannis Baratheon s'était muré dans un mutisme absolu. Il ne lui restait plus que mille cinq cent hommes et une dizaine de bateaux, autrement dit : plus rien. Il avait tout perdu dans cette bataille. Même sa fidèle Mélisandre l'avait abandonné pour partir dans le Conflans.

Quant aux Eyriés … Lysa Arryn était restée sourde à tout ces corbeaux. Et il ne pouvait même pas tenter de retourner son armée contre elle, non pas parce qu'il n'en avait plus, mais parce que la folle tenait toujours Shireen entre ces griffes.

\- Mon Roi, vous m'avez fait appeler.

\- Si je vous demandais l'impossible Ser Davos, est-ce que vous le feriez ?

\- Rien ne peut-être impossible mon roi.

\- Ma fille est toujours prisonnière dans le Val, Ser Davos, allez la chercher je vous prie.

\- Mais, mon roi, c'est …

\- Impossible ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais entrer dans le Val d'Arryn et en ressortir avec une enfant, qui plus est sans être vu, c'est une entreprise des plus délicates.

\- C'est pour cela que c'est à vous que je le demande Ser Davos, vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai une confiance absolue.

\- C'est … merci mon roi. Concernant le problème que financier que nous traversons, il y a peut-être une solution à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et … envoyez un émissaire à la banque de fer, à Braavos. Envoyez quelqu'un négocier pour vous avec eux. Avec de l'argent vous pourriez recruter des mercenaires.

\- Merci, Ser Davos. Vous pouvez disposer.

La nuit suivante, le roi rouge fit un étrange rêve. Il était suspendu dans le vide, tentant de s'accrocher à une paroi en pierre avec ces petits doigts. Ces cheveux et ces larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il sentait qu'il lâchait prise. Il implorait à l'aide, mais personne ne lui tendait la main.

\- Aidez-moi, Lady Arryn, murmura-t-il de sa petite voix, s'il vous plaît

Et il lâcha, sous les yeux rieurs de la folle.

Stannis se réveilla en sursaut, une larme coula sur sa joue.


	17. Allé et retour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : Allé et retour**

Lorsque les dothrakis et les fer-nés revinrent à Pentos, Lyanna convoqua ces trois enfants et son conseil restreint pour décider de la marche à suivre, exception faite de Varys qui devait rester à Port-Réal. Ser Jorah et Lord Connington était revenus quelques jours plus tôt avec les dix milles hommes de la compagnie dorée, dirigés par le capitaine-général Harry Strickland.

_Main du roi : Lord Jon Connington_

_Commandant de la Garde royale : Ser Arthur Dayne_

_Capitaine-général de la compagnie dorée : Harry Strickland_

_Représentante des dothrakis : Rhaenys Targaryen_

_Lord Trésorier : Illyrio Mopatis_

_Maître des chuchoteurs : Varys_

_Grand amiral : Euron Greyjoy_

Finalement, Aegon et Rhaenys avaient pris le risque de révéler qui ils étaient au choucas, qui leur avait alors juré allégeance. C'était un gros risque, mais malheureusement ils avaient besoin d'un vrai commandant pour leur flotte. Ils avaient acquis celle de Pentos quelques temps plus tôt, tout les magistrats exception faute d'Illyrio étant mystérieusement décédés.

La garde royale de Ser Arthur comptait parmis ces membres Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont et Gerion Lannister. Il restait donc encore deux places à prendre dans les blanche-épées.

\- 10 000 soldats de la compagnie dorée et 40 000 cavaliers dothrakis, murmura Lyanna, ça reste insuffisant pour prendre d'assaut les sept couronnes.

\- Alors que faisons-nous Lyanna ? lui demanda Rhaenys

\- Toi et les dothrakis vous allez continuer vos pillages vers le sud, de même pour la flotte fer-nés. Mais pas d'attaques sur des navires ou sur les côtes dorniennes. Daenerys partira avec Ser Barristan et Gerion Lannister pour la baie des serfs. Quand à Aegon et Ser Jorah, ils prendront un bateau pour Durlieu.

\- Vous comptez négocier avec les sauvageons ?

\- Oui Ser Arthur. Nous ferons passer le Mur à ceux qui se joindront à nous.

\- Le vieux Lord Mormont n'acceptera jamais, fit alors remarquer le choucas

\- Et bien dans ce cas, nous le feront remplacer. Illyrio, contactez Varys et dites-lui de prendre la température parmis les seigneurs de Westeros au sujet d'un retour des Targaryen sur le trône.

\- Bien, votre Majesté.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Rhaenys se leva et rejoignit le campement des dothrakis à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle avait pris goût à leur mode de vie, bien plus simple et guerrier que celui des cités libres. La jeune femme entra dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec son demi-frère et amant, Aegon.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Nous allons devoir nous séparer Aegon. Moi avec les dothrakis et toi et Ser Jorah avec les sauvageons.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai peur Aegon, peur que nous ne nous revoyons jamais.

\- Regarde-moi Rhaenys. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je t'en ai fais la promesse. Nous survivront et nous nous retrouveront.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle, un jour … il faudra qu'on l'avoue à Dany et à Lyanna.

\- Oui, je sais.


	18. Le départ

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18 : Le départ**

Aegon se trouvait sur le pont de son bateau, en partance pour Durlieu. Rhaegal était à ses côtés. D'ici une semaine ils seraient à Durlieu, la ville sauvageonne et à priori base arrière de l'armée qu'assemblait Mance Rayder. Il allait devoir les convaincre de se rallier à sa cause et savait par avance que l'entreprise serait délicate.

\- Que craignez-vous, mon roi ? lui demanda Ser Jorah

\- Je crains que Mance ne refuse notre alliance et ne nous fasses tuer. Et aussi que votre père ne nous emprisonne à la seconde où nous arriverons avec les sauvageons.

\- Pour mon père c'est malheureusement une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Il a toujours considéré que la garde passait avant tout le reste. Lorsque j'ai quitté les sept couronnes cela allait faire vingt ans qu'il les avaient rejoints.

De son côté, Rhaenys chevauchait aux côtés des sangs-coureurs de Khal Drogo, Viserion volant à ses côtés. Ils retournaient dans l'est du continent pour piller de nouvelles caravanes. Cela leur rapporterait de l'argent, suffisamment pour payer la compagnie dorée des années durant si jamais leur loyauté ne leur était pas acquise.

\- Quand verrons-nous cet autre royaume que vous nous promettez ? demanda Cohollo, les dothrakis s'impatientent.

\- Dès que le immaculés seront sous nos ordres et que nous aurons assez de bateaux pour traverser le détroit. Seulement à ce moment-là nous attaqueront.

\- Les dothrakis sont suffisamment nombreux pour tout affronter.

\- Non. Vos forces sont équivalentes à celles de deux royaumes. Il y en a sept à conquérir, Cohollo.

\- Des esclaves, des pirates et des mercenaires ? C'est vraiment ça votre armée ?

\- D'autres diraient que vous n'êtes que des sauvages alors …

Pendant ce temps, Daenerys avait prit le large en direction de la baie des serfs. Elle allait devoir passer par les degrés de pierre puis longer la côte sud du continent jusqu'à Astapor. Drogon, le plus gros des trois dragons, s'amusait à plonger dans l'eau à la recherche de poissons à manger.

\- Ils ont bien grandis, fit remarquer Ser Barristan à ses côtés

\- Oui. Vous n'aviez jamais vu de dragon ?

\- Malheureusement pour moi, non. J'ai servi dans la garde de votre père, de votre grand-père et j'ai été adoubé par votre arrière-grand-père, mais les dragons étaient déjà tous morts à ce moment-là.

\- Vous avez servi …

\- Trente-huit ans dans la garde royale oui. C'est Ser Gerold, notre lord commandant, qui avait appuyé ma candidature. Comment est-il mort ?

\- La vieillesse l'a paisiblement emporté, Ser Barristan. Il est mort quelques années après le début de notre exil.


	19. Durlieu

**Chapitre 19 : Durlieu**

Aegon venait de poser les pieds sur la plage de Durlieu. À ses côtés se trouvait Ser Jorah Mormont, son fidèle maître d'arme et membre de sa garde royale, et Rhaegal, son dragon.

Plusieurs sauvageons étaient venus à leur rencontre, une jeune femme à leur tête.

\- Nous venons pour négocier avec Mance Rayder, proclama le dragon

\- Mance n'est pas ici étranger, lui dit la jeune femme

\- Où est-il alors ? demanda le dragon

\- Qui êtes-vous pour exiger de rencontrer le roi-d'au-delà-du-Mur ? demanda un second sauvageon

\- Silence, Dim Dalba, si ils veulent négocier avec Mance c'est leur droit. Je vais vous mener à lui. Mais il est trop tard pour partir aujourd'hui, les nuits ne sont pas sûrs ces temps-ci. Les Autres rodent.

\- Les Autres ? demanda Aegon

\- Un conte, lui répondit son conseiller, vieux de l'âge des héros.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple conte, leur dit Karsi, c'est la vérité. Nous avons vus des morts se relever et retourner leurs armes contre nous. C'est pour cela que Mance nous as rassemblés et marche sur le Mur.

La sauvageonne les conduisit jusqu'à une tente et les laissa s'installer.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée mon roi ?

\- Nul ne peut le savoir Ser Jorah, mais … je pense que nous pourrions avoir de bien pire alliés que les sauvageons.

\- Probablement oui, reconnut l'ours

\- Une fois que nous aurons l'allégeance de Mance, il ne restera plus qu'à passer le Mur. Ser Jorah, les sept couronnes accepteront-elles le retour d'un Targaryen sur le trône ?

\- Pas toutes. Dorne sera de votre côté, c'est la seule chose certaine. Le Nord et le Conflans ont réclamés leur indépendance, tout comme les îles de fer. Les terres de l'ouest se rangeront derrière le roi Joffrey, rejointes par le Bief depuis les fiançailles de ce dernier avec Lady Margaery Tyrell. Et les terres de l'orage sont en rébellion pour soutenir un autre prétendant à la couronne, Stannis Baratheon.

\- Je sais tout cela, et parmis leur vassaux ?

\- Probablement certains des terres de la Couronne ou du Bief. Mais à part les dorniens, attendez-vous à n'avoir que peu d'aide venant de Westeros, mon roi.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous savez, un mariage pourrait …

\- C'est hors de question Ser Jorah !

\- Je sais. J'ai bien vu les regards que vous échangiez avec Rhaenys.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? L'avez-vous dit à Mère ou à Daenerys ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient au courant. Et si c'est le cas, et bien ce n'est pas de mon fait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est Ser Jorah, d'aimer une femme que vous ne devriez pas aimer et d'être prêt à tout pour elle.

\- Si je le sais, mon roi. J'ai aimé une femme, il y a longtemps, pour laquelle j'ai absolument tout fait. J'ai été exilé de chez moi à cause d'elle et, alors que je m'étais engagé comme mercenaire pour rembourser les dettes que j'avais à cause d'elle, elle m'a trompée avec un marchand lysien.

\- Quel était son nom ? demanda le dragon

\- Lynce Hightower.


	20. Un nouvel ennemi ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : On change de région et de climat aujourd'hui pour retourner voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Rhaenys. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20 : Un nouvel ennemi ?**

Rhaenys embrocha un autre dothrakis avec sa lance, manquant de tomber de son cheval sous la force de l'impact. Le khalasar de Drogo était attaqué par celui de khal Oro, moins nombreux mais tout aussi féroce. Cela faisait plusieurs heures désormais que la bataille faisait rage dans une mêlée indescriptible et la dragonne commençait à fatiguer. Mais elle ne pouvait se relâcher, une seule seconde d'inattention et elle était morte.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle était isolée de Drogo et de ses sang-coureurs, elle talonna son cheval pour les retrouver. Elle blessa plusieurs cavaliers ennemis et se tailla un chemin dans leurs rangs. Viserion était resté avec les femmes et les enfants, il était encore trop jeune pour se battre.

\- Kovarro, hurla-t-elle en direction d'un dothraki qui se défendait péniblement contre deux adversaires

Elle chargea dans sa direction et planta sa lance dans son premier adversaire avant de la retirer et de décapiter un autre cavalier qui tentait de les attaquer en traître.

\- Où est Drogo ?

\- Il a défié Khal Oro en duel.

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- C'est son duel, Rhaenys.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, Kovarro. Si il meurt alors nous perdrons le soutiens des dothrakis.

Raffermissant sa prise sur ses rênes, la dragonne se lança à la recherche des deux khals. Elle devait empêcher Drogo de mourir, pour leur survie à tous. Elle tua trois autres cavaliers avec sa lance avant de repérer les deux adversaires au loin. Son cheval au galop, elle fonça dans leur direction. Il ne devait pas mourir dans ce combat, pour leur bien à tous. La dragonne vit alors un archer, à cheval, tirer une flèche qui atteint Drogo. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque le khal s'effondra de son cheval, après avoir frappé son adversaire une dernière fois.

En arrivant à ses côtés, Rhaenys acheva Khal Oro avec sa lance avant de descendre de sa monture. Elle retira la flèche de l'épaule de Drogo puis l'aida à se remettre en selle.

\- Kovarro, Cohollo, dit-elle aux deux cavaliers qui arrivèrent face à elle, on rentre à Pentos. Mettez les cavaliers en marche.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous ? demanda Kovarro

\- Non, cet archer n'était pas un dothraki.

Elle partit au galop dans la direction qu'avait pris leur ennemi en s'enfuyant. C'était une tentative d'assassinat contre l'un des leurs. La question était désormais de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Le roi Joffrey Ier ? Ou bien l'un de ses opposants ? C'était le plus probable, mais il pouvait aussi s'agir des anciennes élites de Tyrosh. Ils auraient dut les massacrer après le pillage de la ville, cela leur aurait évité un certain nombre de problèmes. Alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir au possible commanditaire de la tentative dont avait été victime Drogo, Rhaenys s'écroula subitement au sol. Son cheval avait été atteint par une flèche. Elle était repérée …

La dragonne se releva difficilement et attrapa sa lance tombée non loin d'elle lors de la chute. Ils étaient dans une plaine, elle faisait une cible idéale pour son ennemie.


	21. Sand

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Suite directe du chapitre précédent aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : Sand**

L'archer avait sa cible en vue. Il lui suffisait d'une seule flèche pour accomplir sa mission. Il ne connaissait jamais son commanditaire, c'était la règle de leur organisation.

\- Un peu plus près, murmura-t-il, approche encore un petit peu

\- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place.

Il sentit alors une lame sous sa gorge et se retourna tout doucement vers la personne qui le menaçait.

\- Lâche ton arc.

Mais l'archer tira sa flèche, se faisant égorger quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Idiot, cracha-t-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme arriva devant elle, en sueur.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle visiblement prête à se battre

\- Mon nom ne te dirais sûrement rien.

Puis, l'inconnue remarqua la lance que semblait utiliser la jeune femme. Elle … elle la connaissait oui, et même très bien.

\- Où as-tu eu cette lance ?

\- Elle appartenait à ma mère.

\- Impossible ! Tu mens ! Non …

La Sand venait de remarquer les cheveux et les yeux de la lancière. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un traquenard, un vulgaire piège organisé par une bande de voleurs.

\- Tu es … Rhaenys ? Rhaenys Targaryen ? La fille de la princesse Elia Martell.

\- Oui. Et tu es ?

\- Obara Sand, ta cousine.

\- Tu es très loin de Dorne pour une aspic des sables.

\- Je voyage beaucoup, il paraîtrait que je tiendrais ça de mon père.

\- Et lui ? demanda la dragonne en fixant du regard le cadavre

\- Il est mort avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'il savait.

\- Attend un peu, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui.

Rhaenys s'approcha du cadavre et prit son visage, qu'elle retira. Un autre était visible en-dessous.

\- Un sans-visage, murmura-t-elle

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sans-visage voudrait s'en prendre à un khal dothraki ?

\- C'était un contrat, mais de qui ? Qui à Westeros peut avoir assez d'or pour payer les sans-visages ?

\- Les Lannister ou les Tyrell, lui répondit la dornienne, ce qui signifie que l'ordre vient soit de Port-Réal soit de Hautjardin. Ils savent pour vous.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas des plus étonnants.

Rhaenys était face à un autre problème des plus urgents : comment rejoindre le reste du khalasar ? Son cheval était mort suite à la blessure du sang-visage.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous ramène ? proposa Obara, j'ai un cheval avec moi.

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Certes les Martell étaient les alliés des Targaryen mais à cause des mariages organisés par Daeron II et Baelor Targaryen, ils étaient également les prochains héritiers une fois les branches Targaryen et Baratheon éteintes. Dans les faits, Oberyn Martell, le père d'Obara, était le sixième dans l'ordre de succession à la mort du roi Joffrey, et le prince Doran Martell était lui deux crans au-dessus à la quatrième place. Il leur suffisait alors d'éliminer Aegon, puis de laisser les trois Baratheon s'entre-déchirer en guerres et intrigues politiques. Et qui plus est, des rumeurs faisaient état d'un mariage prochain entre Myrcella Baratheon et le Trystan Martell, le fils du prince Doran.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie bien au contraire, assura Obara

\- N'importe quel ennemi dirait ça. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, Obara. Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de Lancehélion au fait ?

\- Je suis venue pour honorer un contrat de mariage signé il y a longtemps et qui nous concernait le prince Viserys Targaryen et moi.

Là, ils avaient un gros problème.


	22. La traversée

**Chapitre 22 : La traversée**

Daenerys avait prit la mer avec Drogon, accompagnée de Gerion Lannister et de Ser Barristan Selmy, tout deux membres de la garde royale d'Aegon. Ils venaient de quitter Volantis et voguaient désormais en direction d'Astapor pour "acheter" une armée d'immaculées. Évidemment, acheter était une façon plus courtoise de dire qu'ils allaient libérer les esclaves enchaînés et très probablement détruire la ville.

Ils avaient déjà le soutien de la compagnie dorée et du khalasar de khal Drogo. Si jamais Aegon réussissait son alliance avec les sauvageons et qu'elle elle prenait la Baie des Serfs, alors ils auraient assez de puissance pour conquérir le trône de fer, qui plus est si la guerre des cinq rois perdurait.

\- Princesse Daenerys, nous arrivons en vue des ruines de Valyria.

\- Nous allons les contourner par le sud, Ser Barristan. Hors de question de risquer de croiser la route des hommes de pierre.

\- Bien, Princesse.

\- Ser Gerion, comment sont morts les derniers dragons de ma famille ?

\- On l'ignore. Le dernier est mort durant le règne du roi Aegon III le brisé. Pour les autres, et bien ils sont retournés à l'état sauvage. Mis à part l'un d'eux, il s'appelait Voleur-de-moutons. Dans la dernière année de la danse des dragons, sa cavalière et lui ont fui dans le Val d'Arryn. Et quelques années plus tard, un nouveau clan est apparu dans les montagnes de la lune, vénérant une sorcière des flammes.

\- Ce clan serait …

\- Nous n'en savons rien, personne ne s'est jamais intéressé aux clans de ces montagnes et personne ne le fera jamais sauf peut-être …

\- Qui ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse

\- L'un de mes neveux, Tyrion. J'espère que vous le rencontrerez un jour, vous vous entendriez bien avec lui.

\- Le Lutin de Castral Roc ? J'ai entendu parler de lui, il y a longtemps. Mais pas en bien.

\- Peu de gens disent du bien de lui, malheureusement.

\- C'est triste, murmura la jeune reine, de juger et de dénigrer une personne sur la seule base de sa naissance.

\- Je sais oui.


	23. Khaleesi

**Chapitre 23 : Khaleesi**

\- Mort ? demanda la dornienne

\- Oui, Khal Drogo l'a fait condamner à mort et exécuté en lui coulant une couronne d'or fondu sur la tête.

\- Mais … pourquoi ?

Rhaenys et Obara chevauchaient l'une derrière l'autre pour essayer de rattraper le khalasar dothrakis. La dragonne priait pour que Drogo soit toujours en vie.

\- Non-respect des coutumes et des lois dothrakis, menace envers un membre de la famille Targaryen, lâcheté et folie.

\- Je vois. Voilà qui remet en cause tout nos plans.

\- Vos plans ? demanda la blanche

\- Mon père espérait négocier une alliance entre la maison Martell et les Targaryen en exil.

\- Vous lui expliquerez quand vous rentrerez chez vous que ce projet a connu une issue malheureuse.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance de toute évidence.

\- Votre père est le sixième héritier du roi Joffrey, votre cousin et fiancé de la sœur du roi cinquième et votre oncle qui est aussi le prince en titre de Dorne en est le quatrième. Alors non, je ne vous fait pas confiance.

\- C'est triste, nous sommes de la même famille après tout.

\- Les liens du sang ne sont pas tout. Nous arrivons en vue du campement du khalasar. Je trouverais un cheval pour les suivre, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, ma très chère cousine.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Attendez, dit-elle en descendant de leur monture, ils sont trop peu nombreux.

\- Vous daignez donc m'accorder l'hospitalité ? demanda la dornienne avec dédain

\- Dans la situation actuelle, une guerrière de plus ne sera pas un mal. Mais que ce soit bien clair : je ne vous fait toujours pas confiance.

Elles s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans le campement des cavaliers. Tout était calme, comme figé dans le temps.

\- Kovarro, appela-t-elle en voyant le cavalier sortir d'une tente

\- Rhaenys. Drogo est mourant, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

\- Je vais le voir. Trouve une tente pour elle, c'est … une invitée.

Puis la dragonne se rendit dans la tente de Drogo. Il était sur son trône, très affaibli et entouré de ces trois sangs-coureurs.

\- Rhaenys … approche, vient plus près.

\- Drogo.

\- Je n'avais pas confiance en toi au début, ni envers les autres dragons. Mais, Daenerys m'a fait changé. Dites-lui, à la lune de mes jours, que je l'aimais.

\- Je le ferais Drogo.

Le khal toussa violemment, et puisant dans ces dernières forces, continua son discours.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru … que ce serait toi … que ce serait toi qui les sauverait tous. Il va falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités et que tu diriges. Tu dois devenir … la nouvelle … khaleesi.

Et il s'effondra, mort.

Un gigantesque bûcher fut organisé en son honneur par ce qu'il restait de son khalasar. Rhaenys enflamma elle-même le bois et se tourna alors vers son peuple, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus pour ceux qui avaient acceptés de la suivre. Obara y assista de loin, elle n'était pas l'une d'entre-eux après tout.

\- Drogo est mort, qui parmis vous … veut m'aider à le venger ?

Un torrent d'approbation parcouru alors les quatre milles cavaliers restants.


	24. Les feux de la vengeance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitrel vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 24 : Les feux de la vengeance**

Lyanna venait d'apprendre la mort de Khal Drogo par un corbeaux que lui avait envoyé sa fille lorsque Ser Arthur Dayne entra dans son bureau légèrement … choqué.

\- Un problème Arthur ? demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir dans cet état

\- C'est … un visiteur veut vous voir.

\- Et quel est son nom ?

\- C'est … c'est Stannis Baratheon, le seigneur des terres de l'orage et de Peyredragon.

Alors ça … elle ce serait attendue à n'importe qui sauf à lui. Qu'est-ce que "l'oncle" du roi Joffrey venait faire à Pentos ?

\- C'est une blague, Arthur ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et bien, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir.

La louve se leva et se rendit dans le salon qu'elle réservait à ces invités. L'homme était là, seul. Bizarre, selon Varys il était toujours accompagné de l'un de ces chevaliers qui était également sa main.

\- Ainsi donc vous étiez en vie, Lady Lyanna.

\- Lord Stannis. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ignoriez cela s'il vous plaît.

\- En effet. Je me suis douté que vous aviez survécu lorsque, alors que je siégeais toujours au conseil restreint de mon frère, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur les dothrakis. On racontait qu'une valyrienne à la peau mate chevauchait à leur côtés. Puis j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque Ser Barristan, déclarant pourtant dans la salle du trône de Westeros que j'étais le véritable roi des sept couronnes, ne m'a pas rejoint.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ?

\- Une vengeance. Ma fille est morte, tuée par Lysa Arryn et son misérable maître. En échange, je suis prêt à vous jurer allégeance, Majesté.

\- Je ne suis pas la reine, c'est mon fils le roi légitime des sept couronnes.

\- Évidemment.

\- Lorsque nous envahirons Westeros, il nous faudra des ports pour y faire accoster nos bateaux, Lord Stannis.

\- Peyredragon et Accalmie accueilleront autant de navires que vous le voudrez.

\- Bien.

La louve était satisfaite, avec cette attache sur Westeros leur conquête devenait beaucoup plus réalisable. Si elle ajoutait le millier et demi de soldats qu'il restait au cerf enflammé, elle connaissait ce chiffre grâce à Varys, cela donnait un peu plus de trente-trois milles hommes en comptant les immaculés, elle ne doutait pas de la réussite de Daenerys. Qui plus est, les restes de sa flotte viendraient grossir celle des fer-nés.

\- Retournez à Westeros en attendant notre invasion, Lord Stannis. J'aurais une mission pour vous.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Ma fille voyage en ce moment avec l'une des aspics des sables. Allez à Lancehélion, je veux savoir si ce sont des alliés ou des ennemis.

\- Bien, Lady Lyanna.

\- Qui est l'instigateur du meurtre de votre fille ? demanda la louve alors qu'il allait partir

\- Petyr Baelish, cracha le seigneur de Peyredragon

\- Je vois. Ainsi donc, nous avons un ennemi en commun.

\- Ned Stark.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle

\- Je l'ai rencontré à Port-Réal. Il était un homme bon et un homme d'honneur, c'est cela qui l'a tué.

\- Et Baelish, ajouta-t-elle, il mourra Lord Stannis. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- Feu et Sang, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre congé.

La louve retourna à son bureau, cette nouvelle l'enchantait mais elle n'était pas sereine. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Varys depuis la bataille de la Néra et cela l'inquiétait. Pourtant, la ville avait tenu, alors que s'était-il passé pour que son maître des chuchoteurs ne lui donne plus signe de vie. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Aegon, son fils. Il devait être arrivé à Durlieu pour maintenant, elle espérait que cela se passerait bien avec Mance Rayder et Lord Jeor Mormont.


	25. La briseuse de chaînes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitrel vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 25 : La briseuse de chaînes**

De la fumée s'élevait des ruines de la cité d'Astapor. La ville était en ruine, détruite par les immaculés et par Drogon. Daenerys et sa nouvelle armée avaient prit la route de Yunkai pour ensuite rejoindre Meereen. Là-bas il y avait une flotte suffisamment importante pour les ramener à Pentos en un seul convoi. Ser Barristan avait été contre, préférant ne pas voir la princesse risquer davantage sa vie que nécessaire, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Leur convoi faisait route depuis trois jours déjà vers le nord, s'enfonçant plus encore dans l'infernale Baie des Serfs. Les immaculés avaient choisis un commandant en la personne de Ver Gris. L'homme ne parlait que le haut-valyrien pour l'instant malheureusement, ce qui compliquait quelque peu ces discussions avec le vieux chevalier. Et pourtant, ils avaient probablement de nombreuses choses à échanger au sujet de l'armement et des techniques de combat de leurs contrées respectives.

Missandei, l'interprète du marchand d'esclave qui leur avait vendu les immaculés, c'était également jointe à eux. Elle chevauchait désormais aux côtés de l'argentée, sa reine. Mais la jeune femme était encore amoureuse de Khal Drogo, dont elle n'avait pas encore appris la mort. C'était étrange, la façon dont la vie pouvait s'achever en quelques instants et les tournants que le destin pouvait parfois nous faire emprunter. Si elle n'avait pas été capturée par des esclavagistes chez elle, Missandei aurait une vie très différente et n'aurait jamais rencontrée l'argentée.

Gerion Lannister se trouvait aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes à l'avant du cortège, son épée en acier valyrien à la ceinture, comme le fidèle garde qu'il était. Leur route était encore longue jusqu'au trône de fer, mais il l'espérait être là jusqu'à la fin. Depuis qu'il était entré à leur service, il avait été charmé par les dragons, et les loups cela allait de soi. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, voir son frère perdre cette dernière guerre après tout ce qu'il avait fait serait des plus agréables. Le vieux lion espérait juste que son neveu Tyrion et les lionceaux ne seraient pas pris dans cette boucherie sans nom. Il se souvenait encore du petit Lancel, qui rêvait depuis sa naissance de devenir un grand chevalier comme ceux des contes et des légendes.


	26. Mance Rayder

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : On quitte Daenerys pour Aegon (Jon). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 26 : Mance Rayder**

Aegon et Ser Jorah avait été menés par un groupe de sauvageons jusqu'au campement principal de Mance, sur les bords de la Laiteuse. Il y avait plusieurs centaines, si ce n'était millier, de tentes. Et tous n'étaient pas humains, le Targaryen pouvait voir des géants transporter d'immenses troncs d'arbres ou bien aider les sauvageons à construire leurs abris.

\- Impressionnant, fit remarquer l'ours

Le petit groupe dirigé par Karsi traversa le campement sous le regard surpris des autres combattants et se dirigea jusqu'à une tente beaucoup plus grande que les autres, exception faite de celle des géants. Aucun d'eux n'avait du voir de dragon de chair et de sang avant, ni des hommes avec une armure aussi lourde que celle de Ser Jorah.

À l'intérieur de ladite tente, deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion. L'un était roux, barraqué et avec une aile d'oiseau cuite dans la bouche et l'autre était plus maigre, les cheveux grisonnant et le regard fatigué.

\- Ces deux hommes souhaitent te parler Mance, lui dit Karsi

\- C'est vous Mance Rayder ? demanda Aegon à l'intention de l'homme roux

\- C'est moi, lui répondit l'autre sauvageon, Mance Rayder le Roi-au-delà-du-Mur.

\- Vous voulez traverser le Mur n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Alors joignez-nous à moi. J'ai des bateaux, suffisamment pour vous faire traverser jusque dans le Nord. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous y installer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela coûtera au peuple libre ? demanda le roux méfiant

\- Je vous demande seulement votre loyauté, répondit le Targaryen.

\- Un roi ne jure fidélité à personne, lui rétorqua l'ancien corbeau

\- Je n'ai pas demandé votre fidélité, seulement votre loyauté. Vous fuyez les marcheurs blancs n'est-ce pas ? Votre peuple souffrirait moins en me suivant qu'en tentant de forcer le passage du Mur.

\- Et que dirons les corbeaux ? demanda Tormund qui n'était toujours pas convaincu

\- Nous ne leur demanderons pas leur avis. Lorsque le moment viendra, une flotte suffisamment nombreuse viendra depuis Pentos, une ville à l'est avec laquelle vous avez déjà commercés, et vous emmènera jusqu'à plusieurs ports au sud du Mur. Suivez-moi dans mon combat et protégez-vous des marcheurs blancs, ensuite vous aurez la vie que vous désirez tant.

\- Et que dira la Couronne ? demanda Mance

\- Si nous gagnons, ce sera moi la Couronne.

La dernière phrase les laissa sans voix. Ce gamin savait bien parler, il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Mais un roi ne devait pas savoir faire que cela. Le peuple libre ne suivait pas des belles paroles vides de sens ou d'actes pour les prouver. Le roi au-delà-du-Mur se saisit alors de deux épées en jeta l'une d'elles au pied de son visiteur.

\- Au premier sang, lui dit Mance

\- J'accepte.

Les deux hommes sortirent et entrèrent dans un cercle formé par les autres sauvageons. Ils avaient un beau public pour leur combat. Ils avaient chacun une épée dans la main et se faisaient face. Aegon attaqua le premier avec un coup d'estoc que son adversaire esquiva sans difficulté. Puis il enchaîna par un coup latéral que le sauvageon para. Utilisant toute sa force, Mance rompit le contact de leur lames et dégagea l'épée d'Aegon qui eut du mal à la garder en main. Voyant là une ouverture, Mance attaqua mais le dragon bloqua son épée in-extremis et recula de quelques pas. Son adversaire était coriace et doué, il lui reconnaissait au moins cela.

\- Vous abandonnez ? demanda Mance

\- Certainement pas.

Aegon raffermit sa prise sur son épée et chargea son adversaire. Un premier coup latéral esquivé d'un pas sur la gauche, le dragon retourna sa lame et para l'estoc de son adversaire avant de lui porter un autre coup qui le toucha au bras. On pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de la blessure et imbiber les fourrures que portaient le sauvageon.

\- Vous avez gagné, reconnu-t-il


	27. Intrigue à Dorne

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Il est temps d'essayer de comprendre à quoi peuvent bien jouer les dorniens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 27 : Intrigue à Dorne**

Stannis venait d'arriver aux jardins aquatiques, accompagné de son fidèle Davos. Il était rentré de Pentos la semaine précédente, désormais allié aux Targaryen.

La résidence d'été du prince de Dorne était à l'exact opposé de Peyredragon. Tout ici n'était que chaleur, divertissement et luxure. Il connaissait bien la réputation du second prince de Dorne, Oberyn, ou de sa fille Nymeria. À l'entrée des jardins aquatiques, ils avaient été accueillis par deux gardes et menés auprès du prince Doran Martell, au côté duquel se trouvait Areo Hotah, le capitaine de sa garde, ces derniers et un mestre.

\- _Roi _Stannis, que nous vaut donc ce plaisir ?

\- Je ne suis plus roi, lui répondit le Baratheon

\- Ainsi donc, même le cerf couronné a trouvé son maître. Et qui est-il ?

\- La chanson de glace et de feu.

\- Sortez tous, dit-il à l'intention de ces gardes

Seul Areo Hotah resta, fidèle à son maître et souhaitant le protéger à n'importe quel prix. Stannis connaissait l'homme de réputation, il était probablement l'une des meilleures lances de Dorne aux côtés du prince Oberyn. Le mestre s'était également retiré, laissant les quatre hommes seuls.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le dornien sceptique

\- Je l'ai toujours su, et cela c'est confirmé par la disparition de Ser Barristan Selmy.

\- L'une de mes nièces se trouve avec eux.

\- Lyanna me l'a dit. Mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le mariage que vous espériez ne pourra pas avoir lieu. Viserys Targaryen est mort.

\- C'était à craindre malheureusement. Vous voulez savoir si je suis votre allié je suppose.

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- Je le serais, tant que vous ne mettrez pas sur le trône un autre roi fou et que ma famille ne sera pas massacrée.

\- Évidemment. Vous hébergez l'une des filles de la reine Cersei depuis un peu plus d'un an, je me trompe ?

\- Absolument pas. Vos informateurs sont vraiment doués, Lord Stannis. Et je refuse qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal.

\- Bien entendu, étant le fruit de l'inceste entre la reine Cersei et son frère Jaime, elle ne peut avoir aucune prétention sur le trône. Elle ne représente donc pas le moindre danger pour nous.

\- Fort bien. De quoi aurez-vous besoin lorsque le jour viendra ?

\- D'un port, prince Doran, peut-être même de plusieurs. Les dragons ont de nombreuses troupes.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que la guerre est proche ?

\- Quelques mois probablement, je n'ai pas tout les détails de leurs opérations.

\- Je vois, vous aurez plusieurs ports dans la région pour faire débarquer votre troupes.

\- Merci.

\- Je pense que nous en avons finis pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous offrir l'hospitalité.

\- Sans façon, déclina Stannis, une longue route nous attends pour retourner à Peyredragon.

Le cerf et son chevalier furent repartis dans l'heure qui suivit. Avec cette nouvelle alliance, qu'ils savaient solide tant que le prince Doran serait en vie, la conquête de Lyanna était sur le point de se concrétiser. Qui plus est, la principauté n'avait pas encore été vidée de ces forces par la guerre qui déchirait les sept couronnes, contrairement au Nord, aux terres de l'ouest et aux terres de l'orage.

\- Alors, vous renoncez à vos prétentions sur le trône, Stannis ?

\- Oui, Ser Davos. Il y a des guerres qui ne sauraient être menées sans certitude de victoire, celle-ci est l'une d'elles.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout.

\- Vous le saurez un jour, Ser Davos, ce qui fut ma première trahison envers Robert.


	28. L'ordre des sans-visages

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Et on retraverse à nouveau le Détroit pour retourner voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Lyanna. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 : L'ordre des sans-visages**

Rhaenys était revenue à Pentos avec son khalasar, toujours accompagnée d'Obara Sand. Ils savaient qui avait tué Khal Drogo, mais ils ne savaient pas pour qui et par conséquent pour quoi. Les dothrakis avaient plantés leurs tentes aux abords de la ville, tandis qu'Obara et Rhaenys logeaient au palais d'Illyrio Mopatis. Le riche marchand se trouvait à Port-Réal pour affaires depuis déjà plusieurs jours. L'aspic avait été impressionnée par les nombreux soutiens qu'avaient les Targaryen, la conquête de Westeros ne serait probablement pas un très grand problème tout compte fait. Mais la personne qui avait assassiné Khal Drogo l'était en revanche, car tant qu'ils n'avaient pas supprimés de manière définitive son commanditaire, d'autres allaient venir.

Rhaenys et Obara venaient de rejoindre Lyanna Stark dans son bureau. Un homme se trouvait avec elle, chauve et habillé de tuniques violettes. Lord Varys, lui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire par corbeau, Rhaenys ?

\- C'était un sans-visage … et je pense que Drogo n'était pas sa seule cible.

\- Qui d'autre alors ? demanda la louve inquiète

\- Et bien il a tenté de me tuer, ce n'était probablement que pour se défendre mais …

\- Ce ne sont pas les Lannister, intervint alors l'eunuque, ils n'en ont pas les moyens.

\- La maison des lions est ruinée ? demanda la Sand surprise

\- En grande partie oui. La Couronne leur doit beaucoup d'argents, mais c'est eux la Couronne désormais.

\- Alors qui ? demanda Lyanna en se retournant vers lui

\- Ou bien il s'agit de la maison Tyrell, ou bien d'un commanditaire qui nous ai encore inconnu.

\- Est-ce que les sans-visages auraient pu agir de leur propre chef ? demanda Rhaenys

\- Si c'est le cas … alors ce serait particulièrement inquiétant pour nos intérêts, lui répondit Varys

\- C'est donc possible. Je peux lancer le khalasar directement sur Braavos pour détruire la ville.

\- Si vous le faites, alors nous aurons toutes les cités libres contre nous, remarqua Obara, et vous n'êtes probablement pas assez nombreux pour l'emporter.

\- Pour l'instant nous ne faisons rien, en tout cas tant que Daenerys ne sera pas revenue, trancha la louve

Rhaenys montra à Obara sa chambre, comprenant que Lyanna devait y réfléchir et que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. La situation était pour l'instant encore compliquée, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas les immaculés pour les aider. La compagnie dorée était d'excellents soldats, mais pas assez nombreux pour entreprendre une conquête aussi importante et le khalasar dothraki n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même Plus tard dans la soirée, Rhaenys retourna la voir.

\- Rhaenys ? Qu'est-ce que … Il y a un problème ?

\- Comment va Aegon ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Il a réussi à accomplir sa mission, lui apprit la Stark, mais il ne rentrera pas tout de suite … pas tant que nous ne serons pas en route de notre côté.

\- Oh … je vois.

Avec le soutien des sauvageons, leur conquête devenait réellement envisageable. Du moins si il arrivait à leur faire passer le Mur.

\- Vous deux, ça dure depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Depuis l'éclosion de nos dragons à vrai dire. Je … je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

\- Faites attention à Daenerys tout les deux, elle est encore naïve et elle ne sait pas pour Drogo.

\- Nous ferons attention à elle oui.


	29. Trahir son roi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série.

Note d'auteur : Pas trop le mal de mer ? C'est reparti pour retourner à nouveau de côté de Westeros mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 29 : Trahir son roi**

\- J'avais su par Ned Stark, le meilleur ami de mon frère, le sort qui avait été réservé aux derniers Targaryen qui se trouvaient à Port-Réal. Aérys le fou avait été tué par le Régicide et la princesse Elia et ces enfants par Ser Gregor Clegane, l'un des hommes de mains de Lord Tywin. Son armée avait également détruit Port-Réal, se livrant aux viols et aux pillages dont seuls les fer-nés étaient habituellement capables. Alors, lorsque l'armée de Mace Tyrell a finalement décidé de ployer le genou devant son frère et que j'ai pris le commandement de notre flotte pour mener le siège de Peyredragon, j'avais une lourde décision à prendre. Combien parmis mes hommes auraient aimé se faire bien voir des Lannister, Ser Davos ? Et pour cela, quel meilleur moyen que de massacrer la reine Rhaella et ces deux derniers enfants ?

Le chevalier était décontenancé par ce que venait de lui avouer son seigneur. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement …

\- Si je l'avais voulu, reprit-il, nous aurions pu débarquer à Peyredragon. Il y aurait eu des morts et des naufrages, mais nous aurions gagnés au bout du compte. La reine et ces deux enfants auraient été à notre merci, de même que Lady Lyanna et son fils, le véritable héritier des Sept Couronnes. Robert n'était qu'un usurpateur, parti en guerre pour une femme alors qu'il avait déjà deux bâtards à ce moment-là, et petit-fils de l'une des soeurs d'Aegon V Targaryen.

\- Vous avez volontairement laissé les Targaryen s'enfuir, Stannis ?

\- Oui, pour leur éviter une mort atroce et douloureuse. Savez-vous combien de fois Gregor Clegane a violé la princesse Elia après avoir écrasé contre un mur le crâne de son fils âgé d'à peine deux ans.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire désormais ?

\- Je les aiderais, Joffrey Baratheon n'est qu'un bâtard issu de l'inceste de la reine Cersei et de son frère jumeau. Et les Lannister refuseront d'abandonner le trône, pas sans combattre.

\- Si il abdiquait à la faveur d'Aegon Targaryen, cela changerait tout n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais il refusera.

\- C'est bien dommage, lui et sa fratrie n'ont pas demandé à naître ainsi.

\- Je ne ferais rien qui irait contre les intérêts d'enfants innocents, vous devriez le savoir Ser Davos.

\- Je le sais bien oui, mais ce dont j'ai peur c'est de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver à cause des manigances de Cersei. J'ai eu à la côtoyer à Port-Réal, bien malheureusement, et elle est bien moins intelligente qu'elle le croit. Plus elle restera au pouvoir et plus le peuple et ces proches seront en danger. Des gens innocents qui se retrouvent sous son joug par le jeu du hasard ou du destin.


End file.
